


I Am Here With You, Fight With You, Anything That You Want, Got It ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Pacing Back & Forth, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relief/Relieved, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Test Results/Results, Waiting, Waiting Rooms, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was nervous about the doctor's, Danny was there to calm him, whenever he feels nervous, So, The Seal hopes to get some great news about his exposure to radiation poisoning, He also hopes that there is a way to do his work, without changing his routines, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Am Here With You, Fight With You, Anything That You Want, Got It ?:

*Summary: Steve was nervous about the doctor's, Danny was there to calm him, whenever he feels nervous, So, The Seal hopes to get some great news about his exposure to radiation poisoning, He also hopes that there is a way to do his work, without changing his routines, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was pacing back & forth in a waiting room of the doctor's office, He was nervous about the results from the last visit, & he was so scared, He doesn't know what he would do, If he has to quit working, & the taskforce, He kept up the pacing, til he was getting on his partner, & lover's nerves, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who just put the magazine down that he was reading, & said to his handsome lover, as he puts a hand on his arm.

 

"Baby, Come on, I don't think the news is gonna be bad, I mean, It won't be great, But, I think your doctor finally got a hold on it. Plus, Don't forget our plans together, We are gonna have a great life together, I am here with you, Fight with you, Anything you want, Got it, Huh ?", The Blond said with a smile, as he kissed the worry look off of his hunky lover's face, & made him sit back down with him.

 

A Nurse calls Steve's name, & shows the couple where to go, A couple minutes later, Dr. Harris, Steve's Specialist enters the room with a smile on his face, "Hello, Commander, How are you doing ?", The Five-O Commander answered honestly, "A little nervous actually", "It's okay to be, It keeps you on your toes", as he looks over his notes on Steve's charts. He announced with happiness, & pleasure, "The Meds are working, after a rough Start at the beginning, But your levels are going down, like I wanted them to, I think six more months, Rest, Healthy Lifestyle, & alternating field & office, You should feel normal in no time". 

 

This brought tears to Steve's eyes, & such relief, After everything he went through with the transplant, & everything since then. He was really relieved that he can continue to work for Five-O, as long as he is cautious", He thanked the doctor profusely, after he composed himself, The Good Doctor smiled, & said, "The pleasure is all mine, I **_am_** glad to be able to deliver some great news for a change". He smiled even bigger,  & said, "I will leave you two alone to have a minute to yourselves", & he left the office.

 

"Oh, God, I haven't felt this good, since I got shot, & we had to go through the liver transplant, I am always so grateful to you for this precious gift, I love you", Steve said with a rush of emotions, as he kissed & hugged his lover. "I love you too, Babe, To Hell & Back again", as he hugged him closer to him, & they shared a passionate kiss. "How about we get out of here & celebrate, huh ?", The Former Seal said, as he smiled his trademark smile, "Perfect idea that you had all day", They got up & left the office, paid the bill on the way out, & went to enjoy the new chapter of their lives together.

 

The End.


End file.
